


Zero to Sixty

by Swingline299



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingline299/pseuds/Swingline299
Summary: post 3x09. Kara's lost, powerless, and unconscious. National City is in a downward spiral after seeing their superhero falls at the hands of Reign, the DEO does its best to uphold the city from disaster.When Lena Luthor sparks something in Kara, can the Super Friends band together and save the world?





	1. Not a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic ever. This is a very short and sweet first chapter. Constructive crit greatly welcomed.
> 
> Everything until 3x09 is canon, past that there are some things that stay the same as the show, but for the most part quite a bit is different.
> 
> Enjoy =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fic ever. This is a very short and sweet first chapter. Constructive crit greatly welcomed.
> 
> Everything until 3x09 is canon, past that there are some things that stay the same as the show, but for the most part quite a bit is different.
> 
> Enjoy =)

Ch1

 

_Fuck everything._

Alex was the potty mouth Danvers. Eliza and Kara always told her to stop, but it was no use. Eliza would never admit to it, but she slipped. When a plate fell or glass broke, an almost silent _“shit”_ would crawl from their moms mouth. It made Alex laugh. Mom was human too. Mom cursed just like the rest of them.

_Fuck everything._

Kara laid unconscious in the DEO med bay. Bloody. Bruised. Broken. There was such an eerie silence as the medics worked on the superhero. A silence that made the agents skin crawl and stomach turn.

The tube slid down Kara’s throat like butter. As air entered her lungs again she watched a medic stick a needle in her sisters arm for a transfusion.

It his Alex like a freight train. The trauma. The fight. Supergirl’s powers were gone. Kara, in this moment, was human. They would have to treat her as a human, while her biology still wasn’t human.

“Transfusion is being rejected.”

“Winn, send someone to get my mom. Supergirl’s powerless. Its all hands on deck,” Alex shouted. “Her blood isn’t human. We need Kryptonian blood- at least something close to it.” Alex stated staring at Mon El. He’d been watching from through the glass. His face worried from the day as he held the hand of his… _wife_ the whole time.

Alex really didn’t want to ask anything from Mon El, but what choice did they have? As if understanding, he walked into the chaotic room.

“We’re going to need led needles.”

///

Its been two weeks.

Lena Luthor sat at her processing what happened.

Supergirl was a hero. One in which she’d helped many times, associated with. The fights were always brutal but, being honest with herself, nothing was quite as gut shattering as watching Supergirl fight this new villain. Now, two weeks later and there was no word of National City’s heroine.

Kara Danvers had been MIA before the fight and hasn’t shown up since. Calls and texts were ignored, but a quick ‘ _she’s not feeling well’_ from Alex was a way of asking for space. She’d tried to see her, help in whatever way she could, but Alex continued to send her away.

Sam had been flakey as ever with new excuses every day. National City was in a scare. With Supergirl out of commission and no news of her return, people were in panic mode. If things weren’t bad enough, James Olsen hasn’t left her alone since their kiss and she’d done her best to ignore him.

Lena had given up on work a few minutes ago, taking some time to sit on her balcony. It’s a nice day in National City. Skies are clear and calm. She can’t seem to get her mind off the fight. When Supergirl and the _other_ woman crashed, it was so loud, she could barely hear James clearing the street. The fist fight looked so _simple_ , but sounded like metal battering rams hitting concrete. Supergirl looked so dazed. It was only when she had told people –kids- to back away that Lena felt the reality of the situation.

The blood that ran down Supergirl’s face was the only indication she needed. This wasn’t normal. This wasn’t a fight the hero could win. Pride and hope made her get up again, but Supergirl was done. Lena could feel it in her gut, her soul. It was a good fight. It just wasn’t enough. No one wants to see _their_ hero fall. As Supergirl’s limp body fell from the roof of a building, hope was lost.

The next thing she knew, Alex Danvers, along with other government agents, were loading Supergirl onto a gurney. A literal bloody broken mess. Alex looked scared and desperate as they packed into a van. Just like that they were gone.

Two weeks later. 

Silence.


	2. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost- Thanks for readin, Y'all, I'm in no way great at writing, so apologies ahead of time for anything and everything ha.
> 
>  
> 
> So I don't really know how often I'm going to be updating. I'm aiming for two times a week, but am going to try to commit to at the very least every Wednesday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ch 2

Who would have thought Cat Grant would have felt like a breath of fresh air? Not Lena. Definitely not Lena. Still as the woman walked into the CatCo office, _her_ office, the relief Luthor felt was overwhelming.

For the third time this week, James was bugging her about that kiss. That stupid kiss. Lena couldn’t fathom how someone could stick to such a benign topic. If she were ever interested, this readily drove her away.

The distraction of Cat Grant was so welcomed it hurt.

“I’m back.” Cat stated, cutting off James before he could start sputtering a greeting. “It’s a mess around here. How is it that I leave for not even a few months, and you have let media crumble to shambles?”

“With all due respect, Ms. Luthor has never been involved with a media company before-”

“Mr. Olsen,” Cat interrupted, “I wasn’t talking about Ms. Luthor.” She stepped forward, jaw tight, and fire in her eyes. “Luthor knows how to run a business. God knows she doesn’t need a lesson in doing so. You, on the other hand, have much to prove. I gave you an opportunity to step up. Quite frankly I’m disappointed with the outcome. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, well…” She sighs walking to the other side of the desk and taking a seat. _Her_ seat. A grunt escaped her as she bounced on the hard cushion beneath her. “KEIRA!” she yelled.

“Who’s Kiera?” Lena mumbled in James directions.

“Kara’s not-”

“EVE TESCHEMACHER” Cat could probably break glass. Lena wasn’t used to the yelling, the welcome officially felt overstayed. “Ms. Luthor, here is my offer. I know you’ve bought the company and I am not looking to buy it back, but I do want to run it.” Eve came running in, out of breath with a slight sheen of sweat, “As out of line Olsen may be, he has a point. You don’t know how to run a publication, you never wanted to. This is my bread and butter. This is what I created. I built it from scratch. Let me run it. I’ll buy some equity and you can worry about L Corp.” She let a beat pass as Lena and James processed what was happening. “I heard Arias hasn’t been around lately. You’re needed elsewhere.”

_How did Cat know that?_

Sam had gone missing with a simple call about having the flu. This wasn’t a bad opportunity. James seemed to agree because he look _worried_ , and to be fair he should be.

“Eve, where is Kiera?” Cat asked

“She isn’t here. I haven’t seen her for a couple weeks now.”

“A couple of weeks?” Cat was shocked.

Lena raised an eyebrow, curious by the surprise and, maybe, worry on Cats face.

“She’s been on assignment.” James deadpanned, not leaving space for questions in his tone. The problem was Lena knew nothing of this assignment. Kara never mentioned it to her. Cat looked less than pleased as she held his stare, taking out her phone form her bag.

With a few taps of her finger, she let out a sigh and tightened her jaw,

“I see. And in the absence of Supergirl, Guardian has been able to win the hearts of National City.” She said, only breaking her gaze for a second, picking it back up with a smile fake enough to match James faux bravado. A silent conversation was occurring that Lena wasn’t invited to. She was leaving this conversation more confused than ever. “Ms. Luthor, I implore you to make a decision. Things need to get done- the longer you wait; the more time is wasted. So let’s stop with the blank stare and hear it.”

Cat was right. More than right. Everything had felt so heavy. Lena sighed and smiled, putting a sympathetic hand on James shoulder. Poor guy, things weren’t going his way today.

“There’s nothing to think about. This was a victorious battleship when you directed it. Only fitting to have you back if you see to it a priority. We’ll talk logistics privately.”

“Did I just… get fired?” James muttered looking between the two business moguls. Cat barked a laugh,

“Think of it as a demotion.” She stated, “You will be head of the visual department.”

“Did you just make that up?” Cat shrugged. James looked crestfallen.

“On that note, everyone but Eve out of _my_ office. There’s a lot of work to do here.” As everyone left, orders were barked left and right. The first things to go were the dumbbells in the corner of the room and the rock hard chair behind the desk.

Everyone stared at the office. The energy shifted. Gone were the days of James’ easy going ways. Cat Grant was back.

Eve rushed out the office hair a mess with Cat close behind her. All eyes on the woman.

“GET BACK TO WORK” She yelled with a huff, “I leave and you all forget how to do your jobs? Unbelievable.”

///

Two weeks and Kara still wasn’t awake. She was doing better, but everything was happening in slow motion. Her face was a mess. Cut, bruised, and swollen. Bones were still broken. She should have been better by now. At the very least mended on the surface. The solar lamps were doing _shit_ all.

The only thing that was _better_ was her breathing. Kara was breathing on her own thanks to the transfusion from Mon El. It boosted her body enough to take care of the bare minimum to keep her alive. All they could do was stick her under sun lamps and pray.

Alex stood with her arms crossed. She didn’t like feeling helpless. Nothing was working, except everything was _working_ just slowly. At this rate, no one knew how long it would take Kara to come out of this, or what the repercussions would be when she did. Humans suffer from brain damage and all sorts of complications from things like this, but no ones sure what would happen to a Kryptonian.

Before Alex could get lost in her thoughts, her mom walks in with a tablet tapping and swiping away.

“Well, I have a good update.” Eliza says as she stands next to Alex. Her expression doesn’t give of a _good_ feel, but any sort of hope brings relief to Alex. “Her vitals are rising, she’s breathing on her own and her bones are” Eliza takes a moment to suck in a breath as she looks at her other _daughter’s_ shins, “healing. _Slowly_.”

“And?”

“She’s getting better. Faster than a human, but the sunlamps aren’t working well.” The scowl on Alex’s faces pressed Eliza to continue. Eliza took a seat next to Kara, worrying her lip and grabbing the still hand. This wasn’t easy for anyone. “She needs more direct sun.”

“So we’ll put her out on the balcony.” Alex deadpans. Her mom shakes her head with a sigh.

“No.” Suddenly her mom is up walking out of the room to which Alex only interprets as ‘follow me’. They find themselves out on the DEO balcony looking out onto the city scape. The sun is bright and warm with a slight breeze from the early day. Alex takes a breath. “We need something taller.” Alex’s eyes harden. There’s only one building that’s clearly taller than the others. The ‘L’ that sat on top seemed daunting as ever. With a swift turn she yelled for Winn.

“Call Lena. Tell her we need her roof.”


	3. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY! I got it just in time! happy wednesday lol

CH 3.

Lena decided Winn is useless to talk to in crisis. He called to tell her government agents were on their way, instructed to clear the lobby and elevators making sure no one was to enter or exit in the next hour. She had questions, but all Winn could muster were stutters of confidentiality issues, something about the government, Her company roof, and the sun. 

With a final “just be on the roof when we arrive”, he hung up and Lena does as she asked. Jess is ordered to call a certain protocol locking down the building, but strictly instructed not to call the police. Jess was the only person she could trust in the building. Once she’s done, Lena tells her to stay at the desk and take care of the phone. Lena wouldn’t be taking anymore calls. She didn’t care what Jess told people. She couldn’t deal with it.

The elevator doors opened. There’s an eerie silence within the wind blowing against her loose hair. She had regret leaving her glasses downstairs. The thought of the government needing her roof confused her more than anything. It must have been important because if there’s confidentiality issues, having Lena be there was exposing quite a bit.

 _Winn_. The guy who helped under the stage last year at her gala. Kara’s friend. _Kara. Where the hell was Kara?_

The elevator doors opened behind her. Everything seemed to slow down. Time was standing still as a gurney was rolled out with a girl on it. Legs came out first. _Broken_ right at the shins. Then suddenly a flash of a car door hitting Supergirl in the legs flashed through Lena’s head. As each part of the girl is pushed from the elevator, Lena’s mind has trouble comprehending what’s happening.

This was _Supergirl_. On a gurney, in a black track suit of sorts. Battered and bruised, hair free, face still, legs bound in metal equipment on the mend. There’s no mistaking it. There’s a huge gash on the hero’s hairline. Lena remembered how it got there. The last time she saw Supergirl as a masked woman fought her and won. That gash was the first sign things weren’t going well. Everyone was in for a rude awakening and Lena was feeling it now. Supergirl looking like only a _girl_ was a slap to the face. 

Supergirl looked at the blood on her hand. Her blood. The disoriented gaze that lingered in the crowd.

In a daze, Lena can see unfocused fingers snapping in front of her face. She blinked and made out the owner of the hand. Alex Danvers. She said something, but Lena can’t make it out. 

“Lena, get it together.” Alex demanded, taking Lena’s shoulder in her hands, shaking her just slightly. It does the trick because they finally make eye contact and Lena’s blinks into awareness. “we need to talk.” Through a tight jaw, the Luthor takes a breath.

“What’s going on?”

“Sign these.” Alex says, shoving a stack of papers in front of Lena who shoots an incredulous look, _“please.”_

Lena hesitates, but she wants answers. She knew she wouldn’t get them any other way.

She signs the papers. What else was she supposed to do? Rock and hard place never seemed so real. As a Luthor, that’s saying a lot.

“What’s happening?”

Alex took a deep breath, unsure of where to begin.

“Ms. Luthor,” it’s like someone dropped an ice cube down the back of her shirt. The formality from Alex feels unfamiliar and forced, but this was business- they aren’t in Kara’s apartment. “As you know, Supergirl was engaged in a fight a couple of weeks ago. She hasn’t-” there’s falter. How can Alex explain this to someone? 

A city’s hero fall to a civilian. 

Saying that, Lena wasn’t just a civilian. She was a friend. To everyone involved. Especially Kara. “She hasn’t woken up. She’s breathing on her own, but the healing process has been a slow one and we’re unsure why.”

Lena takes a deep breath. Supergirl, literally down for the count. She watched the agents set up a couple machines and attach medical equipment to her. Someone tried to take blood, but the need broke on her skin, making the agents look at one another. One of them jots something down on a pad.

“So why are you on my roof?”

“There are things I can’t tell you.”

Lena’s brows furrow as she racks her brain sifting through all of Lex’s research on Superman.

“The sun.”

Alex’s jaw tightens.

 _Fucking Luthors._ “We needed to get closer.”

And then there’s silence. It’s deafening. Not a single breath is heard in the wind as everyone watches Supergirl’s lifeless body. It’s sickening. Lena feels sick.

It feels like an hour passes, but a look at the clock showed only 15 minutes passed. An older blonde woman who had been watching the monitors walked over to Alex. 

“Everything is steady. It’s a waiting game.” She says.

“Has anything else changed?”

“Not that I can tell.” And like magic, Lena can see the gash on Supergirl’s head close. There’s still a line where the wound used to be, but it’s closed for sure.  
She can’t help the gasp that escapes.

“Agent Danvers, she’s-” Lena cocked her head not really ever having to say these words. “Healing. The wounds are healing.”

The blonde woman ran over, checking the monitors.

“Dr. Danvers?” Alex asked, making Lena turn quicker than necessary. The blonde woman doesn’t look up, _“Mom?”_

“Lena’s right. She’s healing. Slowly, but there’s change. At the very least on the surface.”

Lena would bet good money if someone asked her if Supergirl could hear her. Every time someone said one thing, Supergirl would physically react differently. Not a moment after the older Danvers made her statement all the monitors started racing.

The gurney made a cracking sound and collapsed. What Lena guessed is out of instinct, Supergirl somehow lands on her feet, eyes still closed. The metal brackets around her legs instantly break off. Everyone around stilled, barely breathing unsure of what would come. Both Lena and Alex take a small step forward, the sound of their shoes barely there, but its enough to jostle Supergirl’s eyes open.

Suddenly blue meets green, and Lena’s breath is caught in her throat.

“What happened?”


	4. Waking

CH 4

Kara felt incredibly heavy. On top of a headache. And a dry throat. 

Nothing felt very good, but she wasn’t sure why. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t talk. What is this?

She opened her eyes to find herself faced with the being who beat her up. _Reign_. Reign was talking, but Kara couldn’t hear her. She couldn’t hear anything. Dazed, Kara looked around. They’re back on top of the roof. Her memories came back as her head lulled to the side.

_Why can’t I move?_

Kara watched as her blood dripped from her head. They’re on the edge of the roof. Reign was telling her something, but Kara couldn’t quite put it together. 

_This can’t be good._

It didn’t matter. One second she was dangling by the other woman’s hand, then she was free falling. Kara knew the concrete was coming. She knew the black was about to overcome her again, but the feeling of free falling didn’t go away. The impact of the concrete happens, but the fall didn’t stop. It felt endless. An uncontrolled flight.

She’s not sure how long she was falling for, but a weird sort of jolt of energy shocked her. Eyes shoot open and she is face to face with Reign again.

_Didn’t this just happen?_

Kara still couldn’t talk. Things were a little less blurry, but her head was still bleeding. Reign was talking, but she couldn’t hear a thing.

_Maybe I can move._

Nothing happens. Literally. She might as well not have legs. Then a memory hit her like a bullet- _the car door_. Of course she can’t move. That fight was unmatched. Kara had no chance. Not mentally or physically. 

Supergirl had been on autopilot. Kara had been feeling so _depressed_ , no one understood it. How could they? No one had lost like she had. The tally just kept getting higher. 

_Lena._

The thought was fleeting, but there. Lena had lost a lot in a way not even Kara could understand. Kara just wanted to understand, she just wanted Lena to know she was worth something, anything, _everything._

Kara was falling again. She’d stopped paying attention to her surroundings, sure it wouldn’t have matter anyway. This time she never feels the concrete, it just feels endless.

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

_What is that?_

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

The fall stopped again. Kara doesn’t even bother opening her eyes this time. 

_Mon El._

It was strange having him back. Definitely confusing.

On the surface she was heartbroken. Kara loved him. It couldn’t possibly have been anything else. He made her feel… good. So close to _normal._

He could be annoying and immature. But she never had to think around him. Never had to worry if she would hurt him or be rejected for who she was. It was the closest to normal and content she’d ever felt. Because she didn’t have to _think_. She may always love him for that.

Seeing him again was hard. The necklace Kara had given him was dangling from his neck like a _taunt._ Seven years had passed for him. Not only was it seven years, but seven years a century ahead of time. Mon El was married, and happily so from the looks of it. It really did break Kara’s heart, but the sadness and anger had all passed. At this point it felt like a void of emptiness. Not because she lost him, but because she was alone again. Her life felt like the exact loop she was definitely not consciously living through at the moment. Beaten to the bone, thrown off a roof, only to fall through concrete into an abyss. Over and over.

_Boom_

_Well that was loud_. Kara didn’t feel the concrete that time, but she definitely heard the contact.

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

_Seriously, what is that?_

She could hear murmurs now. Almost like the teacher from the peanut gallery. Hums. Muffles. Kara opened her eyes only to find Reign speaking. Still no words came out. The muffles are coming from somewhere else. Glancing down below her, she can’t see anything, but there was no more bleeding and she could sort of sway her legs back and forth.

Oh… the fall again.

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

Kara doesn’t even bother opening her eyes again, its all the same. Its always the same.

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

Seriously, what is that? She wonders as Reign lets go one more time

_Thud… Thud thud… thud_

Kara hadn’t hit concrete yet, and tried to focus on the new noises around her.

_SNAP_

That was definitely new. Without thought, Kara’s reflexes try to catch her fall. She feels upright, there’s no crash.

EVERYTHING WAS LOUD. Not just a little louder, EVERYTHING WAS LOUD. Kara could hear heartbeats and footsteps. Voices everywhere. Cars, trains. Trees. Water. Its too loud.

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

It was familiar. Almost calming. Concentrated on the noise, Kara still had no idea what it was, but it was familiar.

_Beep... Beep... Beep…_

Kara opens her eyes this time only to be met by bright green ones looking back.

“What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well Kara's finally coming along. This and the next chapter are the last of the shorter ones. The rest are pretty long, I think.
> 
> Comments, reviews, questions, anything, and everything always welcome.
> 
> hope yall enjoyed =)


	5. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed wednesday... It wont happen again, promise!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex and Lena took a step closer, but the agent put up a hand signaling the Luthor to fall back. Kara’s waking was pretty abrasive; Alex wasn’t sure how she was going to react.

Kara kneeled on the ground looking up at them. Still as a statue, Alex isn’t even sure she’s breathing. Suddenly the thought of breathing for a Kryptonian seemed arbitrary.

Kara looks between Lena and Alex taking slow deep breaths, as if for the first time. “Supergirl, you’re waking up from a coma.” Alex gets closer. She can almost touch Kara, but the hero seems hesitant. Small. 

“How long has it been?”

“Two weeks.” Alex sighs, sure no one else can hear their conversation. “What’s wrong, Kara?” The hero got up and wobbled a little, making Alex run to her side. Kara waves her off but her brows are knit together. “Kara?”

“I… I’m not sure.” The blonde looks around like she studying her surroundings. Closing her eyes and bowing her head the same grimace plays on her face. “My powers. I think I’m burnt out.” Alex watched as Kara tries different things. They shake hands and Kara can’t grip her steadily. “I can’t test flying.” Kara finds the sharpest green eyes on the most concerned face. Alex seems to understand and nods their mom over.

Lena’s jaw tightened. She wanted to be involved but really had no right.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Eliza asks so motherly. Kara melts making Alex roll her eyes. No one else noticed the slight pout on Kara’s face, but Alex is bombarded with memories from Midvale.

“Powers are out. I’m exhausted.” Kara responded, but smiled to ease Eliza’s frown, “I’m so hungry.” They all chuckle.

“We should bring you back to the DEO to run more tests. I’m sure its just your body healing. Vitals are fine, blood tests are fine, your body is recovered for the most part.”

“The most part?”

“You have a new scar on your head.” Alex responds pointing to Kara’s forehead. Kara can feel the line, its actually moderately deep. She wonders if it’ll stay there like the one just near her brow. Alex took a deep breath and just studies Kara’s. “You should talk to Lena. I can feel her worry.” Kara looks towards Lena, making moves to start walking over. “Kara, she was there the night of the fight.” Kara nods. She understands. Supergirl is Lena’s hero. 

Kara lifted her head and slowly walked over to the brunette. The sun baring down on them, she’s sweating. That was new.

“Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl began still feeling sluggish, “How are you?” Lena gave a tight smile.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Kara lifted a brow. This conversation was going to be harder than she thought. She honestly wasn’t sure what she could disclose to the Luthor. Hell, Kara wasn’t even sure why they were on this building, only just realizing a bunch of other DEO agents on the L-Corp rooftop.

“This is where we first met.” Supergirl looks around with a soft smile. Both women aware of how much their lives would change because of each other.

“I guess it was time I returned the favor. Are you okay?” Worry painted her features, “I must admit, it’s a little off putting seeing you in black.” Sure enough, Kara was clad in black DEO uniform.

“Hopefully it wont happen again, I’m not sure it’s my color.” Supergirl laughed. “I’m okay. Better, obviously, but still on the mend.” Pointing to her head, Supergirl took a deep breath. “I know you were there that night. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“It’s not easy watching a Hero fall.” The statement made Kara flinch. “I think people will feel better once they see you again.”

“I might not be able to get back into action any time soon.”

“Supergirl,” Lena felt like she was walking on egg shells. She supposed she had free reign to ask questions. She had signed that form at the very least. “What happened that night? Not literally, I saw the fight. I’ve seen you fight before; I’ve been in the middle of your confrontations. This was different. It felt…” She hesitated, looking up to make eye contact and meeting a warm concerned stare back, “Alien.”

Kara was taken aback. Alien. How was Supergirl supposed to act? She was an alien. So much so Alex asked her to be alien in that fight. This was the struggle in her life. The Mon- El versus the Alex. Supergirl versus Kara. The divide she felt had been so great and deep. Kara’s life was a fog. She was so angry and sad. So lost. Was that why she was absolutely demolished in that fight? 

“I don’t know.” Supergirl sighs, “I’ve been having a lot of… personal conflict.”

“You and Kara both.” The Luthor laughed. “I haven’t seen her in a while, but I know she’d been having issues since Mike” She flinched, “Mon- El had to go.” Supergirl didn’t really know how to respond. Not only was the lying hard, but it was all so confusing. “I’ve been so busy since I bought Catco and still have L Corp. I have to say, it’s such a relief to have Cat back. I was losing my mi-“

“Cat is back?” Supergirl couldn’t help but interrupt. Lena almost laughed at the excitement written all over the Heroes face. 

“Ms. Grant is taking back her throne. You should see her. Although I’m not sure she cares enough about anything to become worried. You are her personal branded superhero.”

Kara let her smile linger. Cat felt like a slight clearing in her head. 

“I’ve never known her not to care.” Supergirl extends her hand to Lena, “Thank you for,” She sort of waves towards the agents, “everything. You’re an amazing person, Mr. Luthor. You keep proving it.” Lena hesitated slightly, but shakes Supergirl’s hand. “Strong grip.” The hero laughed. “If I see Ms. Danvers I’ll be sure to tell her to drop by. I’m sure she’ll want the scoop on all this anyways.”

“I appreciate it. I, uhm” it’s not like a Luthor to stutter, Kara knew that. “I’m around. For the personal conflict. If you want to talk.” Supergirl cocks her head for a moment considering the words, then Lena is met with a smile so bright it could rival Kara’s.

“I’ll see you around, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena smiled back as she made her way to the corporate elevator.

“You handled that well.” Alex says as Kara makes her way back to the team. She sits her sister on a chair they found from somewhere. Kara gives a nod, but the hand on stomach tries to muffle the grown.

“Food better be in the immediate future.” Kara laughs, but it doesn’t last long. It never seemed to last long anymore. Alex always felt Kara’s heavy as of late. “Why are we up here, Al? I never figured you’d run to Lena for help.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Alex began, but their mom cut them off.

“You needed to be closer to the sun. You were healing, but not quickly. This is one of the tallest buildings we had access to.”

“Lena said Cats back at Catco. What’s that mean for James?”

“No idea.” Alex laughed, “But honestly, I don’t think he was cut out for the job. Going from never running a business to suddenly running one like CatCo. Its not easy.”

Kara felt like she should feel offended for her friend, but for whatever reason she saw the humor. To Alex’s surprise, Kara started laughing out loud heavily until her stomach growled again.  
“Pot stickers at yours?” Alex asked.

“Lets go home, girls.” Eliza said, wrapping her arm around Kara who was holding Alex’s hand.


	6. Can't Unsee

Ch. 6

“Alex, you don’t understand how frustrating it is to do _nothing_.” Kara huffed, “Reign is hurting people. She’s gallivanting around preaching about justice, all the while throwing civilians left and right. _Killing_ people.”

“I understand that. There’s nothing you can do until you gain your powers back. Reign has been some what quiet and our teams have done a good job at keeping her at bay.” Alex was right. Reign had been some what quiet and it was unnerving. 

“Why has she slowed down? Where is she? What if she’s planning something?”

“Then we’ll deal with it, Kara. Plus, you wont be like this forever.” Alex deadpanned, “Look just spend the day being human. When was the last time you enjoyed not being Supergirl?” An incredulous look formed across Kara’s features, “I’m not saying anything is wrong with Supergirl. Just go out. Be Kara.”

“I’m not even sure what that means anymore.” Kara mumbles as Alex walks out of her apartment. 

\\\\\

Reign was legitimately killing people and Catco was drowning in reports. Guardian and the police were doing their best to control the situation, but it didn’t seem like enough.

Supergirl was MIA, leaving Catco to clean up the media mess. Everyone was wondering where the hero was. Was she alive? Is she ok? Had she abandoned them?

“TESCHEMACHER” Cat yelled, hanging up her phone hard enough the impact turned her chair around. There was no response, which was the most unusual. Cat decided to call out one more time before Eve was fired, “TESCHEM-”

“Ms. Grant, I see your yell hasn’t changed.” Cat swiveled the chair back round and was faced with the sheepish looking Kara Danvers playing w her glasses. Cat tried to steal her features to look unaffected, but was worried her eyes gave up her relief. “Looks like a lot has changed since I was on assignment.”

“Quite.”

Kara couldn’t tell if Mr. Grant was mad at her or not. She wasn’t even sure what there was to be mad about. The hero was also overwhelmed with emotions. It was so good having her back. The feeling of a missing direction placed back on a map.

“Where have you been?”

“I, well, I-” Kara didn’t really know what to say. James told her the excuse used on both Cat and Lena was that she was on assignment, but Cat must have known it was a lie. “I had a lead, but it was a dead end.”

“A two week lead that ends in nothing? That seem quiet a waste of time.” Cat snapped making Kara shuffle her feet some. “Supergirl.”

“Excuse me?” Wide eyed, Kara felt caught off guard. Cat was always the person closest to figuring out her secret. She wasn’t a stupid woman by any means. Kara had been incredibly lucky to throw Grant off this long.

“You’re…” Cat studied her like a book, “friends. I’m sure you know what’s been going on as of late. Where is she? How is she?”

“On the record? I don’t know.”

“And off?” Kara’s brow knit together. This was a fine line.

“She’s going to be… out of commission for a while.”

“Do we need to worry?”

“I don’t think so.” Kara sighed, “I’ve been told not to.” Cat nodded in faux acceptance.

“Should I be worried about you? You look _tired_. And I’m not feeling suffocated by your unusually happy energy today.”

“I just-“ Kara sighed and plopped down onto the couch. “I’ve been feeling really lost. Not myself. After the Daxam thing-”

“You mean when your boyfriend was deported.” Kara winced, she hadn’t realized Cat knew the specifics. “Kara, becoming mopey because of some boy, no matter the species, doesn’t look good on you.”

“It’s not just because of him. It’s everything.” This couldn’t have been more frustrating. “It’s nothing.” Ms. Grant tut her tongue.

“Kara, everyone falls. Things happen constantly. Sacrifices are made. You dated mine. Its not about the fall that matters.” Cat caught her eyes with a stare so strong, Kara felt more vulnerable than ever. If Kara hadn’t known better, she would have sworn Cat knew everything. Every detail, every secret. “It’s the fight getting back up that counts.” 

\\\\\

Lena was doing some prep for a meeting later that week. There was a business venture in Europe she was looking to become apart of with Wayne Enterprises. It was always interesting doing business with the notorious Bruce Wayne. There had been refusal for so long before the name change, but once Lena took over he became much more interested in her company. He and Lex never did get along and Lena was never sure how they knew each other exactly, but she found it curious that he was open enough to send a representative after years of neglect.

Quicker than the thought even began, Lena’s intercom buzzed. Tapping the button for her speaker phone, Jess starts talking almost immediately. 

“Mr. Olsen is here. He says its urgent.” The amount of annoyance Lena had been feeling towards James was overwhelming. This really had to stop.

“Send him in.” She sighed. 

Lena waited for James to come inside and gave him a once over. He was an attractive man, that surely wasn’t the problem. Kissing him was fine, but her head wasn’t in the right place. It felt so forced by everyone else. Lena wasn’t one to say she succumbed to peer pressure, but when Sam and Kara brought up the prospect she was intrigued. Much like Clark Kent, Olsen wasn’t known as a Luthor supporter. 

Now the intrigued had run its course. The attention James wanted was more a burden than anything else.

“Lena, You’ve been avoiding me.” Was the first thing said as he shut the door. She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“I’ve been busy.” She pushed her seat from behind her desk and crossed her arms in front of her. “I can’t say the same for you. You’ve seemed to have a lot of time since we kissed.”

“I wanted to talk to you about it. What it means.” His face softened. Lena felt bad, she never liked letting anyone down. “I like you.”

“James, I have to be honest with you.” Instantly the atmosphere changed. His jaw tightened and gaze hardened. “I’ve put a lot of myself into my business. My business is my life, not much has been able to deter me from it.” James smiled,

“Maybe its time to put energy somewhere else?” Another sigh escaped her, she’d been doing that a lot lately.

“I’m afraid I’m not ready to do that.”

“Lena-”

“No,” She rejected the hand he put out with a wave of her own, “It’s got nothing to do with you. You’re great. I just don’t want this to go anywhere. It’s not what I’m committed to.” He held her stare for a moment. James’ face flushed as he raised his arms across his chest, he didn’t know what to say.

The door opened suddenly, breaking whatever silent discussion they were having.

“Lena?” overwhelmed with relief, Lena felt like the world was lifted off her shoulder watching Kara walk into her office. 

“Kara, what are you doin’ here?” James bit out, Lena narrowed her eyes while the reporter looked at both her friends, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Oh, sorry. I just got back and wanted to catch up with Lena.” Kara replied, unsure of what to do. “I can come back another time if you’re busy.” Lena could see Kara taking hesitant steps towards the door.

“No, Kara. James was just leaving.” After a moment of glowering, an obvious silent argument between Lena and James, he huffed and left. Not a goodbye said to either woman.

“That was… awkward.” The statement made Lena’s jaw tighten. Kara could tell it wasn’t time for jokes, this was really bothering the CEO, “Lena-” A tight hug cut her off. She wasn’t expecting it. Maybe it wasn’t any tighter than normal, the difference now was she could actually feel the pressure. Kara didn’t have to worry about crushing Lena in this hug. Taking advantage of the moment, she wrapped around the brunette and really embraced her.

Lena was caught off guard as well. Kara always had a way of being incredibly gentle, almost careful, when they hugged. Right now, the woman’s hold was strong and sort of desperate. Kara felt cold. Lena never gave too much thought to the woman’s, or anyone’s, literal temperature, but in the absence of what was familiar, the cold hit her like a ton of bricks.

“How was your assignment?”

Kara sighed and let Lena go. She walked to the couch, plopping down as Lena brought them water.

“It was a complete bust. Every lead ended up at a dead end.” Kara couldn’t stop fidgeting with her fingers. Lena took a second to look over Kara, feeling like she hadn’t seen her friend in ages. The reporter was in her usual button down and slacks, glasses on, ponytail high, but more disheveled than usual with a few front strands framing the blondes face. “It was a lot of wasted time. I can’t believe I was gone long enough to miss everything going on here.” Kara yawned and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses.

“Kara, are you okay? You seem… _tired_.” 

“Ms. Grant said the same thing.” Kara laughed, guessing this burn out was more noticeable than the last. “I am tired. I haven’t been feeling good lately.” The huff that escaped Kara concerned Lena, “Stop. I know that look.” Lena’s eyebrow raised. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine, seriously. I’ve just been burying myself in work. Everyone wants to talk about it. I just want to not think about anything.” Taking a couple more seconds to make sure she really didn’t have to worry about her friend, Lena broke into a smile.

“Shall we order pot stickers and you can catch me up on recent Real Housewives gossip?” and just like that, the thousand-watt smile that could light up a room appeared. Lena was also thankful for the distraction the past few weeks had been stressful enough, she desperately needed fun with her friend.

///

An hour and a half, two portions of pot stickers, and a seaweed salad later, Lena found herself thoroughly up to speed on the Housewives of Beverly Hills, Scandal, and VEEP. She was no longer surprised by how much Kara could eat. At first it was almost disconcerting, now it just felt incredibly normal and she couldn’t imagine anything else.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were crushing on this Millie character.” Lena laughed, cutting Kara’s Scandal rant off. A deep red flushed the reporter’s cheeks. She looked down at her lap and picked at her fingers laughing awkwardly.

“No. no way. I just-” Kara was never good being put on the spot. “She so strong and gorgeous. I mean… not in a I would date her kind of way. I mean, who wouldn’t date her? I’m just straight. Not that I think any of it is wrong or bad, obviously. Alex is gay, you know that.” She laughs again, eyes wide and embarrassed, but seemly not able to stop the words from escaping her. “Millie is just beautifully strong, like you are.” It seemed Kara understood the implication of her words, “I wouldn’t date you. I mean I would. I would totally date you if I were into girls. Women. You’re a women, not a girl. I mean…”

Before the blonde could say anything else, her cell phone rang. They stared at one another for a second, not sure where to go after Kara’s word Tornado. Both of them were blushing, desperately trying not to make eye contact. Kara sat wide eyed, trying to figure out what just came out of her mouth while Lena was trying to digest the words “Beautifully strong, like you are”. 

Kara’s phone went off again. Alex. She spared a glance at Lena, who gave her a brief smile, then picked up her phone. 

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?” Lena watched as Kara’s loose smile twist into a clenched jaw and crinkled brow. “What do you mean you’re hurt?... Don’t worry? Alex, what happened.” She started pacing the Luthor office. “Why would you do that? You know I can’t…” Suddenly deep blue eyes met forest green. There was such reluctance behind Kara’s. “Why would you do something so reckless?... I’m coming over.”

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked as Kara hung up the phone.

“No.” Kara sighed, “I’m so sorry, but I have to run.” She started shuffling around gathering her things. Lena got up from her seat, wanting to try to calm her friend down. During the commotion, Kara rammed her toe into the couch. The noise that escaped the blonde was unlike anything either of them had heard. In fact, Lena wasn’t sure when she’d ever seen Kara hurt herself. Kara had never stubbed her toe before, and wasn’t sure if anything could hurt more. Usually the couch would just break or fly a few feet, maybe even street blocks if she were unlucky.

Kara’s face turned a bright red and she sort of hopped for a second. Turning around to sit on the couch, she pummeled into Lena. Steadying both of them, Kara’s hands found their way to Lena’s waist while the Luthor’s clung to her shoulders.

“Lena, I’m so sorry.” Kara was in a frenzy, but didn’t make a move for distance. “I didn’t realize you were so close; I was so thrown off by my toe. I didn’t think something could hurt so bad. Are you okay? I didn’t hit you to hard, did I?”

Everything fell silent for Lena. She could see Kara’s mouth moving in her peripheral, but tuned out the guilty rant, only to stare at the mysterious scare sitting curiously on the bridge of the blonde’s nose. Lena’s seen that scare before.

“Lena,” Kara squeezed Lena slightly to get her attention, “are you okay?”

“Fine.” Lena replied, bending over and picking up Kara’s glasses. “I’m fine.” Kara’s eyes went wide. This was the first time Lena had seen her without her glasses. Their eyes met leaving Kara feeling completely exposed. The Luthor stare wasn’t its normal one, but one putting together pieces she hadn’t known were missing. Lena was staring _through_ her, at her entirety. So close to understanding it all, but not feeling confident around it. “Here.”

Kara laughed, putting them back on,

“Thanks, I’m blind without them.” She said, nervously running a hand over her hair, pushing the few stray strands out of her face. As wide green eyes zero in on her hairline, Kara realized her mistake. Her new scar. 

Before anything could be addressed, Kara’s phone starts ringing again,

“Alex.” She sighed, her face worrying. “I’m sorry, Lena. I have to go.” This seemed to dislodge Lena out of her daze. 

“Of course, Kara. I hope everything is alright.”

“Thanks, Lena. I’ll text you later.” And with that, Kara left.


	7. Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Critique always welcome and happily received.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Ch. 7

“What in Rao’s name were you thinking?” Kara yelled as she waltzed into the DEO’s med bay.

“Hello to you too, Sis.” Alex mumbled from the bed she laid in.

“Don’t hello me.” She spat, “Why in the world would you do something like this?”

“I know, Kara. It was a little risky.”

“Faking a bank robbery is a _little_ risky? Trying to set up Reign is only a little risky? You could’ve died! Reign can actually kill you. Like Dead, Alex. Dead.”

“I mean, so, I’m lucky. Only got a leg broken. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, you nut. It’s anything. I’m fine.”

“Kara, can you just sit please.” Alex asked efficiently stopping her sister’s pacing. The hero shot her a glare, “Look, I’m sorry okay. I figured if she was from krypton we could get her. I misjudged the situation.” Kara flopped onto the bed, close enough to Alex’s broken leg that she flinched.

“Just don’t do it again. I’m right here, Alex.” Kara pleaded. “I’m powerless, but still here.”

“Okay, Okay.” The older Danvers took Kara’s hand. “How are you?” Kara scoffed.

“Better than you, I guess. Being human is hard. Everything hurts, always.” Alex guffawed. “Something happened.”

“Do tell?”

“Well, I went to go see Lena. I hadn’t seen her since the roof and that was as Supergirl. And, well it was really great seeing her. We had a good time, y’know?”

“Kara, what’s got you worked up? Lunch and conversation don’t usually rattle your brain much. Did you drop a pot sticker?”

“I stubbed my toe.” Alex just kind of blinked at her. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Okay…”

“Well, see, it hurt so much and I didn’t recover well at all. I ran into her, not used to feeling so human-”

“Kara, please, less ramble and more point.”

“My glasses fell off.” Alex’s face hardened

“Kara…”

“She didn’t say anything about it. She just kind of stared at me. Hard.”

“Kara, she’s a smart woman. If she hasn’t put it together yet, she will now.” There was a long moment of silence before a long sigh escaped Alex. “Y’know, I always thought I would be up in arms if Lena was even a little close to figuring out your secret. I never trusted her. Until, I did. I’m just not sure when that happened.”

“Maybe when she saved Earth.”

“Yeah, that’s always a good start.” Alex laughed. “I used to be so worried about you. About what other people would do to you if they found out. Now I think maybe I don’t have to anymore. At least from the people you keep close. You’ve always brought out the best in people. Including me.” Kara smiled sadly. She didn’t feel like she’d been seeing much of anything in anyone recently.

It wasn’t that hope was lost, but that mental switch to autopilot still felt triggered. There was still a fog that she felt dampen her surroundings.

“I will say one thing, if I was Lena, I’d much rather you tell me than have to figure it out. You guys are really close. Plus, the whole Luthor thing throws a wrench in it all.”

“I don’t care that she’s a Luthor.”

“You don’t. She might.”

\\\\\

It’s like a frozen image on a computer screen that wont close. That scar was practically taunting Lena. Just sitting there plan as day. Why had she never taken note before? It’s not like the glasses were covering the indent, they just _distracted_ from it.

How had Lena never seen Kara without her glasses? Why didn’t she put the pieces together?

Even within the moment of clarity, it was hard to think of Kara and Supergirl in the same context. As the _same person_. 

Kara was the greatest person Lena knew. Her heart the purest, always seeing the best in everyone while still skeptical enough to get answers as a reporter would. Lena looked up to her in so many ways. The light and happiness that radiated the woman was unlike anything Lena had experienced before. 

That’s what made the past few months so difficult. Kara had pulled away so much it hurt. Lena’s best friend felt like she was on another planet. All because of the Daxam invasion. Lena sent Mon- El away, an _unfortunate_ variable in saving the world, she supposed. The cost was worth it, but her heart hurt for Kara in a way she’d never experienced before.

Supergirl was a completely different story. It was almost silly to think about in comparison. Lena didn’t look up to Supergirl so much as she respected her overwhelmingly so. Unlike Superman, Supergirl welcomed her with a clean slate- leaving Lena feeling like she could actually fight the good fight. No one had ever given her a chance, she always had to _earn_ that. There was a mutual respect- nothing like shed experienced before.

Lena’s cheeks started heating up as she ran through memories in her mind. She shamelessly flirted with Supergirl constantly. It was laughable and the hero never budged. It was some fun that Lena indulged herself in. On the other hand, her feelings for Kara came from a much deeper place. Although her flirting blatant, she figured it always came off as friendly. Kara never reacted different. Always blushing and looking down, never making too serious of a situation- humble as ever. 

“ _I flew here on a bus._ ” Lena recalled. Painted in her mind as a quirk Kara tended to have. Saying things that didn’t always make sense, but could be seen as a confused saying. The naïve image of happy go lucky Kara now clashing even more with the stoic leader Supergirl is. All the sudden, they weren’t just quirks. They were _cover ups_. 

It’s so deceiving. Kara was always good at being second. She was to Cat- being the dutiful secretary until forced out of the position into a better one. Second to Lena, always there to help and support, but never exerting any sort of dominance. It was something the Luthor had always saw as endearing. Kara was such a subtle force, but still a strong one. A comforting one. One she’d loved entirely, but would never actually admit fully to anyone much less herself.

Supergirl was no ones second. 

Lena wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this. It was confusing to think of Kara as two different people. There was a question of which identity was truly Kara? Was it Kara at all? Was that the disguise? The brunette really had to sit with that. Supergirl always felt forced in someway. Always “on”. Always reporting, but Lena couldn’t claim to know her well. The most candid they’d ever spoke was on the roof when the hero had woken up. The most emotion seen was in the plane when Lena… Supergirl really wasn’t going to let Lena die.

“Lena Luthor.” Edges voice startled her. She was so deep in thought she hadn’t notice him walk in or how long he’d been standing there. “You look distracted. Hope you’re not slacking off.”

“What are you doing here, Edge?” Lena moved from behind her desk to see through the glass door of her office for Jess. She could see a couple of men with her secretary. Her brows knit together- there was no way Edge would, or even could, walk into her building unnoticed without setting off some sort of alarm, be it mental ones alone.

“Well, your black leather clad blood hound has not only been wreaking havoc around national city while our hero has disappeared,” He bit out, “but she’s also been following me around since the little plane incident.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, I’m betting everyone will be surprised to hear you were connected to the woman who defeated Supergirl.” Edge stepped close, his hands deep in his pockets. Lena moved towards her balcony without even realizing it, creating a lot of space between them.

“I had nothing to do with that. You’re losing it, Edge.” Lena hit the banister. No more space. It was then she noticed how jumpy the man was being.

“Am I?” He pulled something out of his pocket, “am I?” He yelled, aiming some sort if hand gun at her. Lena was never much of a gun connoisseur, the Luthor’s much preferred more classic styles of combat. Hand to hand. Sword fighting and fencing. That sort.

_This escalated quickly._

“That _bitch_ keeps threatening. Telling me she’s going to kill me. That she can kill me, but is just waiting for the _right_ time.” He spat, sporadically waving the gun around. “You think you can threaten me? You think you can kill me, Luthor? Fuck yourself.” Whether he meant it or not the gun went off and Lena felt some sort of force push her backwards. 

There was no pain, no exact feeling of contact that a bullet would normally make. Lena figured it was because of the adrenaline from, not only being shot, but the fall that plummets to her death. Suddenly she feels something hard hit the entire left side of her body and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next month or so, along with uploading new chapters, I'm probably going to be rewriting some of the old ones. Nothing will change in regards to plot, but i just want to clean up and better them! I'll update when it happens though.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, i really appreciate y'all taking the time to read my story. I'm by no means a great writer haha, just have a lot of Ideas.


	8. Saftey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up way earlier then planned, but wanted to give a birthday shout out/ gift of sorts to Leapyearbaby29.
> 
> They've been commenting and supporting since the beginning. so wanted to give some back in whatever way i could haha.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> -
> 
> Comments and Critique always welcome and happily received.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Ch 8

Jess had no idea what happened. One minute she was setting up Lena’s entire schedule for the next week, the next she was watching Morgan Edge exit the elevator followed by three other men.

“You can’t be up here. No one authorized you.” Jess got up from her desk as Edge continued to walk passed her. There was no way she was letting him by. “Don’t make me call security.” She tapped the hidden button on the desk.

“It wont work. No one knows we’re here.” He didn’t even look at her. “I wouldn’t get to compelled by the super hero complex you’re having. My men wont hesitated to stop you. Seriously. They’d have fun with it.” She looked at the two men who were watching her with tempting gazes. They wanted her to do something. These men weren’t here for anything but to put anyone who comes in down. They weren’t even being cautious about this, for whatever reason they’ve stopped caring who sees. 

_Sloppy._

Jess made a try for Lena’s door, but was instantly brought to the ground. One of the guards bent her arm so awkwardly at the shoulder and slammed her face into the floor. She gave a final scream for Lena, but knew it was fruitless. The office was sounds proof, and now Jess thoroughly regret that decision even though it wasn’t hers. A cold metal was pressed into the side of her head,

“Scream again and I’ll take your fucking head off.”

Time seemed to stand still after Edge disappeared into Lena’s office. Jess tried to wriggle her shoulder free, but it was useless. It just made the man tighten his grip. After what seemed like hours in the same position, her entire arm now numb. The big man sighed and got up from his position. He lifted her, agitating the pain more.

“Might as well kill you now.” He threw her against her desk. Jess stared at the gun pointing at her face. Was this really how she was going to go?

The elevator doors opened. The last thing Jess remembers is making eye contact with Sam Arias before the sound of two guns going of, then the confusion deepens. Not a blink later, the elevator was empty, and the men were sprawled on the ground and the door to Lena’s office was wide open.

“Holy…” Jess walked over to one of the men, bending down to check his pulse. Nothing. Her jaw tightened. This looked like Supergirl, but the hero never _killed_ anyone as far as she knew. She supposed she couldn’t be sure, but it didn’t seem heroic if she had. Carefully walking into the office, she steps by paper that seem to be caught in the air by the breeze from the balcony. Edge is on the ground, his neck bent in a position she’s never seen before. It makes her so uncomfortable she has to look away.

Lena’s gone and Jess can’t help but think the worse. She towards the balcony finding Sam gazing over the horizon. 

“Ms. Arias?” Her voice was softer than she excepted. There was no response. “Ms. Arias?” Sam turned towards Jess with a confused gaze. It looked as though she was sorting through things in her head, like she knew her name, but couldn’t place it. “Sam?” The sudden flashes slipped by the woman’s eyes, an explosion of recognition. Then Sam passed out before Jess could do anything. The secretary looked around her and blinked. 

_What just happened?_

\\\\\

Alex was right.

They had all spent so much time with Lena, her last name had become a side note. No one cared, especially not Kara. That wasn’t why she kept her secret from her. 

Did she want Lena knowing? There was a relief from not having to lie anymore, but it also felt like losing something. The pit of her stomach was churning from the mere thought of Lena looking at her differently.

Kara was walking through the streets of downtown National. She was working on a string of reports reign left in her wake, hoping Cat wouldn’t notice her slacking work as of late. She was really trying to keep the spot light off of Supergirl, but was failing pretty miserably. There was no way people would just keep silent about the missing hero. Especially as a new threat was in town.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t notice herself pick up on a woman screaming from afar. At first it was like background sound. Then everything went into surround sound. Her whole being ached with the loud scream and she couldn’t silence it.

Kara looked around to find where it came from, only her vision was going in and out of X-Ray and couldn’t focus on much of anything. Shoving her glasses into her pocket, Kara blinked a few times shaking her head, trying to relieve herself of the new headache occurring. Everything went silent again, a breath of relief escaped her hoping that would be the only flair up from her powers coming back. She looked at her hands, squeezing them in and out of fists. Kara didn’t feel any different.

Ducking into an alley around the corner, by chance she ran into the woman who was screaming. The woman was short and more petite than Kara struggling to get her purse away from a random thief. It was a perfect situation for Kara to test her powers.

As she tried to take her glasses off, her speed didn’t work, but her strength kicked in as she tumbled forward trying to run towards the woman and formed a crater around her foot. That didn’t work as planned.

“Hey!” The, almost recovered, hero shouted. “Leave her alone.” Both eyes found hers. Kara was still clad in her work clothes; the only difference was lack of glasses and free falling hair. Two pairs of eyes met hers, one filled with relief instantly and the other seemed to hold a cocky expression, they had no idea who she was.

“What’s it to you blonde? Keep moving if you don’t want trouble.” He spat. Kara gave a small laugh as she walked up to them.

The man shoved the woman to the ground and snatched the purse during her fall. Pulling a gun from his pocket, he aimed at Kara who not stood close enough that it took up the majority of her vision.

“Could we not?” The hero asked, but the gun went off anyway. She could feel the bullet flatten in between her eyes. Instantly she crushed the gun between her eyes and yanked the robbers arm, turning him around and twisting his shoulder. There was a sickening pop making Kara cringe, she hadn’t meant to dislocated it, just wanted to gain control of the situation. She’d have to look later, but this seemed like a legitimate solar flare symptom, rather than her being burnt out. He started yelling her names, calling her expletives that she just wasn’t in the mood to hear. Tapping her palm to the back of his head, he knocked out, only realizing after she probably shouldn’t have done that incase she killed him by accident. The though alone bugged her out a little, but settled when she heard him breathing.

Staggered breaths could be heard behind her. Kara picked up the abandoned purse and handed it back to the woman.

“Supergirl?” The hero gave her a smile.

“Are you okay?”

“I… yeah. I’m okay.”

“Good. Do you have a phone?” The woman gave you a nod. “Good call the police, stay here till they get here.” Kara nudged the unconscious robber with her toe. “He’ll be out for a long time. Don’t worry.” The woman still looked troubled. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I just… Do I tell them you were here?” Supergirl frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re in regular clothes.” Realization dawned on her. 

“Oh!” Kara laughed nervously, “Yes. Tell them. You’ll see me soon.”

///

Kara super sped a couple of blocks into an alleyway closer to L-corp. She still couldn’t fly. All her other powers seemed to be working normally again, all except her heat vision and flying. She didn’t want to try heat vision in public, that could go wrong really fast. 

Deciding she was going to bite the bullet officially, she round the corner making her way to L- Corp. It was actually oddly quiet. Not many people around her, it wasn’t that there weren’t people. It just wasn’t busy. She looked up at the tall building, not sure whether to feel anxious or not, but, then again, of course she should. This was huge. Lena either already knew, or Kara was going to tell her. She probably knew. There was no way she couldn’t.

A scream was heard nearby and all eyes went to the source. A woman stood pointing to the top of L- Corp and time stopped. Kara’s heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest as she watched Lena fall from her balcony. There was nothing to think about. There wasn’t even time to think. No options.

Autopilot. That’s exactly what this moment felt like. Not the same depressed fog Kara had bene overwhelmed with recently, but instead, a completely blacked out moment where for body decided what was going to happen. Her legs fell into a deep squat as the energy around her developed and clouded like a plane about to take off. The next thing Kara knew she was catching Lena in mid air hard. Hard enough she heard the thud at contact, making her worried, but had no time to process.

Problem two: she couldn’t stop flying. Kara was so caught up with how hard she caught Lena, she hadn’t noticed they weren’t slowing down. She recognized where they were flying over by luck. Shed actually flown this way millions of times. This was the way home. 

Kara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, clearing her head, regaining control of a situation she never had control of in the first place. At least Lena was safe, she supposed. When she opened her eyes again they were still flying, but their speed had drastically declined.

And there is was- Midvale. The Danvers home. Why would her body instinctively take them here? That what it all felt like. Instinct. No necessarily out of control, just instinctually lead. If anything, Kara was scared because she didn’t think she could save Lena, not because she couldn’t control her powers. Then everything happened so quickly.

The decent was some what of a foot dive onto Eliza’s front lawn. And suddenly Kara hadn’t been more grateful about the neighbors not being able to see their property easily as she looked around the somewhat large crater she just created.

“Kara?” The amount of relief that washed over Kara was overwhelming. Then she looked around again and she was literally standing in a hole. She looked up at Eliza with the widest eyes.

“I am so sorry, Eliza! I’ll fill it, I swear!”


	9. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Critique always welcome and happily received.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Ch 9

There was a faint smell of something cooking. It smelled good.

Lena didn’t really want to open her eyes. She couldn’t quite calm her head and put together the thoughts running a muck of her mind. Everything was hazy. She thinks she remembers gun shots and falling, but isn’t quite sure. Her eyes still closed, she flexed every muscle she could. Lena’s entire left side felt like a tow truck his her. Not broken, but sore. 

Taking a deep breath, Lena decides to sit up straight and open her eyes. What a mistake. Her head pounds instantly and the light invading her eyes only caused more distress. It felt like a hangover after a WWE match.

“Ms. Luthor?” A woman’s voice calls from behind her, startling her, but Lena’s met with warm familiar eyes. Her brows furrow as things become less fuzzy. Looking around hoping for answers, she figured out she in a living room of sorts. She’s sat on a bed staring at a TV silently playing the News.

Time slows down for a moment. The camera is focused on L Corp while the text read, “Breaking News: Attack on L Corp. Morgan Edge dead, Lena Luthor missing.” Lena blinks, digesting the information in front of her as the mornings incident comes crashing back to her.

Morgan Edge somehow got into her office and tried to shoot her. He tried to kill her. That was the last thing she remembered before feeling pushed, freefalling off her balcony. Then everything was black. 

“Uhm, Ms. Luthor?” Lena looks back to the voice. It’s Mrs. Danvers. She knew it but her brain and mouth weren’t aligning. Mrs. Danvers had placed a glass of water on the table in from of them. Lena just kind of stared at it then back to Mrs. Danvers. Her eyes focused behind the older woman. A large bookshelf sat sturdy filled with a few books, but mostly vacated by pictures.

Finding herself staring at a mother’s recap of her daughters upbringing. Pictures of a much younger Kara and Alex. They weren’t the same as the ones Kara had in her apartment. A lot of those were of Kara when she was in college, many of her and Alex having from doing random things together. These were more candid, there was one of Kara reading, and a few of Alex with, who Lena figured was, Jeremiah. Then the four of them together, but Alex and Kara looking incredibly awkward together. Four pairs of graduation photos, both high school and college for the girls, Lena noting Jeremiah missing and a light gone from Alex’s eyes. Before she could give much thought to Cadmus and her mothers affect on this family, Mrs. Danvers yelled for Kara and a gust of wind knocked Lena out of her thoughts.

“Lena, you’re up.” Kara breathed, sounding incredibly relieved and covered in dirt. “Are you okay?” When Kara takes a step forward, Lena got up from the couch trying to create slight distance, wincing from, what was probably, a large bruise on her thigh. She had almost forgot the revelations of Supergirl, but the super speed brought reality back. “Lena?” The worried eyes and creased brow, this was all Kara. _Fuck._

“I’m fine. Really, I’m okay.” Lena takes a deep breath trying to reassure Kara, but it doesn’t seem to be affective. “I just… The super speed. I’ve got to get used to it.” She can see the sea of blue in Kara’s eyes cloud over a little, realization took a second for both of them it seemed. Lena stepped forward, just barely invading the _hero’s_ personal space.

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about it.” Which was kind of nerve racking for Kara to begin with. They hadn’t formally talked about anything, yet she was already zipping around like she hadn’t just turned Lena’s life even more upside down? “I was so worried. You’ve been out for like an hour, and I did catch you kind of hard. Eliza said you were fine, but I was still worried. I shouldn’t have just ran in here like that. I didn’t even-”

“Kara, seriously, it’s fine. We just need to talk.” She went to place a hand on Kara’s arm, but retracted it almost immediately noticing the blonde covered in dirt again. Kara’s brow knit, thinking it was still about the powers. “Why are you covered in dirt?”

“Oh… We kind of both are.”

“I’m going to finish cooking. I’m not sure if you’re hungry, but Kara tends to work up an appetite the size of an elephants after _these_ sort of incidents.” Eliza excused herself before Lena could even reply.

“Do you… want to talk now?” Kara looked hopeful, but Lena was still hesitant. Combing her raven hair, she sighed and rubbed her eyes with her other hands,

“Would you mind if I showered first?”

“Oh gosh, of course, Lena. You can use the bathroom upstairs, I’ll show you.” Kara guided them the stairs past some doors, pointing to one, “This is our old bedroom. Just run in here when you’re done and take some of my clothes.” She said then opened the door to the bathroom. “It’s all yours.” The thousand-watt smile thrown Lena’s way helped her relax. Her breath evened out again, its always been _Kara._

///

What an atrocious hour.

Waiting for Lena to wake up was like waiting for water to boil. Or watching grass grow. Minutes had never felt so long, and that’s saying something when Kara can move faster than a speeding bullet.

Eliza had become way to good at “going with the flow” as she called it. She instructed Kara to lay Lena down on couch so they’d be close when she woke up. Luckily it was a _huge_ couch. It might as well had been a bed. It threw Kara off, she hadn’t been home since her and Alex came to visit- they weren’t the most observant during that trip.

“So Lena Luthor knows your secret?” There was no judgment, just pure curiosity.  
“I… I’m not sure.” Kara sighed and could feel Eliza studying her- nothing got by a caring scientist mother. “The last time we saw each other it felt like she knew, or at least, was on the brink of figuring it out. I practically plowed into her trying to catch today.”

“She’s going to feel it. Nothing permanent, but there’s a bruise there.” Eliza placed a comforting hand over Kara’s. The older Danvers knew her daughter was beating herself up over this. “It wasn’t your fault, Kara. You had no idea what the adrenaline was going to do.”

“It was so strange. Completely different than when I first exhausted myself. The difference between my adrenaline rush from Lena than James was crazy. When James fell down that elevator shaft, my heart felt like it was goin’ to explode. Watching Lena fall out of L Corp. My entire being felt like it was lit on fire. I’ve never felt anything like it before, Eliza. There was no choice but to catch. My body made the decision and went for it. I still feel buzzed.” Eliza took a deep breath watching Kara explain it all. Her daughter was gripping the bug in her hand in a way that reminded her of their first experiences Kara gaining her powers.

“Take a second Kara. I don’t think its coincidence that Lena brought that out of you. Alex says you two are getting _close_.” Kara’s eyes widen.

“I mean… I guess? We’re friends. She’s like… one of the best… is probably my best friend. After Alex. I don’t know.”

“Alex said, she brings you back.”

“Back?”

“I don’t know. Its just what Alex said. Just think about it. It’s not every day someone brings out something strong enough for others to notice.” 

There’s something insinuated in that sentence. _Something_ that Kara never indulged herself in because Lena Luthor would never ever see Kara Danvers as _something_. It wasn’t a _thing_ to think about. Ever. It didn’t exist. Kara didn’t think she’d be interested in that sort of something anyway. Except- what if she was?

Now the thoughts wouldn’t stop while Kara washed off the dirt from both creating the large crater in the Danvers backyard and filling it. 

\\\\\

Clad in a pair of Kara’s too long navy sweatpants that have been cuffed at the ankles and an oversized ‘there’s no crying in baseball’ t-shirt, Lena makes her way back downstairs to find Eliza laying out a couple plates filled with food. Two were portioned fairly normally compared to the one plate mountained high with food for a football team. 

“Kara eats a lot.” Eliza deadpanned with a laugh. Once someone knew about Kara’s secret, the most surprised came from realizing how much food the woman ate. The thing is, Lena knew Kara had an appetite. The only difference was she understood why. “Come. Eat. Kara’s going to be a second. She always takes thoughtful showers.” Lena sits, only to realize how hungry she actually was. She doesn’t mean to be rude when she starts half shoveling food into her mouth, but she’s _famished_. “My girls tell me you’ve put two and two together.” There’s no malice or threat in Eliza’s tone. There’s a moment of silence. Lena wasn’t entirely sure how to respond.

“Yes. Sort of.” Eliza hums. The second silence that falls over them is deafening.

“You’re a loud thinker.” Lena was going to have to be careful around Eliza, her brilliance was quiet, but dominating.

“I saw the pictures in your living room.” Lena sighed, not quite able to make eye contact. “Mr. Danvers is in some of them.” Eliza put her fork down, not sure where this conversation was going. “I’m just… I’m sorry. My mother is-”

“Not you.” As she sat back in her chair, Eliza takes a breath and looks at a few pictures strewn about the house. “Jeremiah was a great man and outstanding father. Something changed him. I could feel it when he… _came back_. When Kara was brought to us, we knew what we signed up for. Jeremiahs values changed. That’s no one’s fault but his own. We’ve all changed.”

“My mother practically kidnapped and brainwashed him. There is fault there.”

“Maybe. He didn’t have to hurt us the way he did.” Suddenly Eliza wasn’t sure what Lena knew. “He could have told us what their plan was when he came back to us. Those were his choices.” Lena hummed unconvinced. “I wont sit here and let you apologize for your mother’s decisions. Much like I wouldn’t ever let Alex blame herself for her fathers. Luthor doesn’t define you. Just like super doesn’t define Kara.” It’s like a slap to the face. The first time someone has actually referred to the elephant in the room. “It’s a part of you, but you decide how it affects you.”

_Well no wonder Kara is the way she is.  
Supergirl and Kara. Kara._

Lena has heard those words from the horse’s mouth. Luthor didn’t define she was. 

“I should be thanking you, Lena.” Lena cocked her head, completely taken aback, “You helped Kara save the world from Daxam didn’t you?”

Well I’ll be damned.

\\\\\

Alex was really angry when she called.

To be fair, Kara really should have been the one to call her right when they’d gotten to Midvale. She was sure L Corp was a circus with one billionaire dead and another missing. Alex said she was cleaning up the mess with the DEO and questioning everyone, things seemed incredibly fishy.

Grabbing the lone plate on the dinning room table, knowing it was hers from the sheer amount of food, Kara goes outside to the porch, not wanting to disturb either Eliza nor Lena.

“Good to know I can still sneak up on you some.” A voice says from behind her, causing Kara to almost knock over her plate.

“Lena! You scared me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Lena was curled in the slightly reclined chair they had watching the horizon. “Your mom… She’s an amazing woman.” Kara smiles.

“Eliza and Alex were probably the best things that ever happened to me. I love Jeremiah, but he missed so much of my life here. I love him for his sacrifice but I never knew him the way Alex did.”

“We should talk.”

“I… yeah… we should.”

A silence clouded their space. It was never hard to talk to Lena, or for Lena to talk to Kara, but right now in this moment, it felt impossible. Lena really hadn’t known how to start the conversation. There was so much she wanted to ask, but felt like it wasn’t hers to know.

There was a barrier of privacy with Supergirl. Never crossing the line too much into personal because, well, what did Supergirl do outside of being a hero? Was it anyone’s business? Lena hadn’t thought so.

Kara was a completely different story. Was it deception because they were friends? Best friends. Family. It was hard explaining there were two expectations being had for two women that were the same woman.

_Flew here on a bus._

“You can ask me anything.” Kara said, clearly studying the physical part of Lena’s process.

“Can I?” Lena scoffed.

“Of course.”

“Kara, you can’t just expect me to now understand what it is that can or cannot happen. You’re…” Lena’s breath caught in her throat. Her eyes started to glaze, not being able to make contact with the girl at the table. _Girl_. “You’re supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new dealioso:
> 
> I've started a new job for the next month and its DEMANDING. going to try to upload every Sat or Sun instead of Wednesdays. Sorry if i miss a few uploads, but no worries. This story will continue.


	10. Well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- I'm back! I don't know for how long, but I'm here!
> 
> Have a break in between jobs, so we're going to try to pump this sh*t out.
> 
> Also- you can probably reach me best at my tumblr! I'm pretty sure you can find me at Crapdomain. The title is... The way shit goes.
> 
> As always, I appreciate you. Thank you for reading and taking time out of your lives for this.
> 
> Reviews and Crit always welcomed! =)

Ch 10

There are moments that can rock a person. Kara could feel the trails of tears fall down her cheeks. At first she barely noticed, but then the tears burned. The relief she felt from truth flooded her as the lying fell away with the tears. A new wave of fresh air hit her and it was almost invigorating. It wasn’t everyday people made the connection between herself and her identity.

Lena really hadn’t realized she was crying. This was all still a lot for her. All the boundaries she’d ever created around both her friend and hero were shattered.

“Keeping this secret from people has always been hard. Living two separate lives while still living one life is… confusing. The only person I’ve ever really told is Winn. That felt amazing, just having someone who was mine and on my side.” Kara got up from the table, leaving what was left of her food on the plate, and leaned on the banister near Lena. Her arms were crossed and head bowed. Lena thought she looked like a scared little girl, but wasn’t sure why. Kara was surely the one that held all the power here. “I wanted to tell you. I really did.”

“I can understand why you didn’t. my being a Luthor and all.”

“That wasn’t it.”

“I’m just saying, I understand. There’s a lot at stake.”

“It wasn’t that. It meant something to me that Lena Luthor was Kara Danvers’. I know its weird I just… needed someone. Kara needed someone.” The brunette sighed, “It has nothing to do with you being a luthor. You deserved to know. You showed your loyalty long before the daxamites came.” Kara sighed not rly knowing where she was going with this. “I’ve been having a hard time.”

“Since I expelled the Daxams? Mon El?” 

“Kind of?” But that wasn’t the truth. It wasn’t that easy. “I think that potentially snapped me out of whack. I was heading there anyways.” She took a beat. “Mon El made me feel the closest to normal I’d ever felt before. I came here not rly knowing who I was. Being around humans never made that easier. On top of trying to understand myself, I also was always worried about hurting other people.”

“You’d never hurt a fly, Kara.”

“Supergirl would.” 

Lena was taken aback, that was true. Supergirl would throw someone through a building, let alone flick a fly.

“But not Kara.”

“I think that’s the problem.” Kara sighed, “there are so many definitions of myself that don’t align or contrast. I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know what defines me.”

“Some one once told me, ‘your last name doesn’t define who you are. You do.’”

“Who threw you that nugget of wisdom?”

“You did.” Lena laughed, “Kara Danvers, Supergirl, Kara... whatever. It doesn’t matter. You’re you. Whoever you decide that to be. I’ve always admired it.” 

“Zor- El. My last name on krypton is Zor El. But I don’t think that’s who I am anymore.”

“I don’t think there’s a rush to figure it out.” Lena got up to stand next to Kara. They were close enough that their shoulders rubbed.

“I’m just so... lost.”

“Mm yes. You and I both. I don’t particularly enjoy falling off my balcony.” Lena hummed.

Kara’s demeanor changed instantly. Tightened. 

“We're incredibly lucky my powers came back. I really thought my heart was going to explode when I saw you falling.”

“The bruise makes sense now.”

“Bruise?”

“I have a giant black and blue on the side of my thigh. Must have been when you caught me. I gather the impact knocked me out too.” 

“Lena” The hero’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. “I am so so sorry. I had no idea. I really didn’t have much control. One minute you were falling the next we were in Midvale.”

“Is that why Supergirl hasn’t been around, even you woke?”

“Yeah. I guess, I was burnt out. It happens sometimes. Sort of. I mean, it’s not like it happens often, obviously I am more than okay most of the time. It’s just... that fight was a hard one.”

“Quite.” The blanket of silence was unnerving. Neither woman knowing quite what to say.

“Lena, what happened in your office?” Kara turned to the woman in question.

“Honestly- I was thinking about you. About confronting you about... you. Next thing I know Morgan Edge was waving a gun in my face screaming about my sending Reign after him.”

“Sending Reign after him? Why would he think that?”

“It’s beyond me.” Lena sighed looking straight Kara’s eyes. “I’m really not sure what happened. I heard the gun go off, but was never hit.”

“Alex said Edge’s neck was snapped. Jess seems to be staying silent.” Kara laughed. “To be fair I would too. Alex is overwhelming.”

“Jess also knows better.” Lena bit. “Alex may be your sister, but FBI and I have never been friends. Jess doesn’t have the privilege of knowing Alex’s actual occupation. I’ll talk to her when I return. Which I’m hoping is soon, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lena kept her stare. It was stern, even slightly hard, but the underlining playfulness that trickled beneath made Kara smile. How many people knew Lena to be playful?

“Honey,” Eliza called from inside, cutting off Kara’s thoughts, “I think you should see this.” Lena looked up at Kara who seemed to be taking in the sun set in front of them. Her face was hard with concentration,

“Come. It’s Reign.”

They walked inside together, still just barely touching. Eliza was sat on her couch watching the TV intensely. Lena was taken aback by Eliza’s energy and presents was a quiet one, but so demanding. The second the two walked into the room the air had been thick with stress. So much so, Kara laid a hand on her adopted mothers shoulder in hopes to calm her nerves.

The TV was turned to a news channel with a very anxious sounding reporter. He was frantically explaining the whereabouts of Reign as they watched the woman fly toward a prison.

“Morally corrupt people stuck in cages?” Lena asked, “Sounds like some free pickings for Reign.”

“We have to go.” Kara stated, zooming somewhere and coming out clad in a Supergirl outfit.

“We?” Lena blinked.

“I… yes?”

“Kara, where exactly would you be taking me?” Lena huffed, “There’s no time to drop me off at my office or apartment. What exactly is the plan here?”

“I’m not sure Reign is going to give you time to plan, here.” Eliza chirped in. 

Kara grunted, letting her thoughts play through. Lena was right- there was no time to go back to National City which also ruled out leaving Lena at the DEO. She couldn’t just bring Lena to a hostile situation. The Luthor could get hurt, or into trouble. Saying that Lena had always been quick on her and able to get out of a sticky situation.

The TV played a shaky camera shot of the Legion coming to fight Reign. There was a light layer of relief that coated Kara for only a moment until Mon El got thrown back by a savage punch, making Imra step in.

There was no time.

Kara looked at Lena, who stared at the TV, brow stressed by the events. They made eye contact and without a word, Eliza was left in her livingroom alone.

Not five minutes later, Supergirl was on her television.

///

Kara and Lena got there within two minutes- if that. Kara was hyper aware that Lena was in her arm differently then usual. She had wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist as the Luthor hung her arms around the brunette’s neck. Seconds for a human seemed quick, for Kara an eternity. This position felt more intimate. Closer than usual. Shivers shot down her spine, but before she could even note their presents, they landed in a dark area outside the prison.

Kara touched down as silently as possible, letting Lena breathlessly settle down on. Kara could feel Lenas breath on her neck. As the hair stood straight, Kara noticed Lena wasn’t moving, still clutching her close.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m…” Lena took a step back slightly shaky. “Yes. I’m fine. A little taken aback- not used to flying with you like that.” Kara nodded, but the Luthor made no move to let go. Lena was shivering, it was slight, but enough that Kara could feel it. The hero’s hold grew a little stronger around Lena, taking a deep breath inhaling her smell, remembering the moment.

A loud crash is heard behind them, breaking their moment, whatever moment that was. Mon El was still stuck in the bubble, hitting it aggressively, but not getting very far. Imra was trying to invade Reigns mind, but obviously wasn’t getting through because Reign had her sights set on Brainiac in the ship.

“Go.” Lena whispered. With one last look in to those green eyes, Kara was gone.

///

Lena watched from behind what seemed to be a dumpster from behind Reign. The vantage point was amazing; she could see everyone. Reign was facing away from her fighting Kara, while Mon El and a very blue man tried to dismantle the sphere he was stuck in. Luckily this time it seemed Kara had a fighting chance with the brunette woman doing something to even out the fight.

It was infuriating not being able to help. Lena wasn’t good at sitting still while the action happened, but there wasn’t much she could do. Without being able to touch the sphere she wouldn’t be able to tell what it was, if it was even a substance she knew. With it floating in the air it would be impossible.

Every time she looked towards Supergirl and Reign things seemed to move in slow motion. They traded blows ever time, neither seemingly gaining the upper hand. The scary thing was Kara looked slightly winded while Reign only seemed to be assessing the other woman. Maybe Supergirl really wasn’t as strong as Reign. Maybe this was a battle Kara couldn’t win. Lena’s body clenched at the thought.

Right as the thought made its way to her stomach a loud crack was heard in the distance. Mon El started concentrating his punches in one place, rather than sporadically smashing the sphere like he’d been doing. After a few good punches it finally cracked. That was a good sign. Looking back towards the fight, all of Lena’s blood drained from her face. Reign held Supergirl in the air by her neck. Kara fought it, punching and kicking at the other woman, but it resembled a child fighting an adult. Imra looked spent, ready to keel over any second.

There wasn’t a lot of time. There really was no time.

Before her brain could catch up to her body, Lena ran out from cover.

///

“Reign!” She yelled, standing in the open area. For a single moment, everything stopped and turned to Lena, everyone except Imra whose gazed was fixed on Reign.

Reign threw Kara to the side like a toy she was done playing with and landed on the ground, but made no move towards Lena. Imra’s eyes went wide as images flashed through her head.

A girl’s life flashed before her. From a baby in the arms of a person to a kid playing in a playground and then a teenager watching supergirl saving her. Flashes of a younger version of the woman who just called for reign in college. Another looking at the woman behind a desk filled w excitement.

Then the flashes changed to a lot of death and blood. A lot of power forcing its way through Imra’s head. She snapped her eyes shut and clutched her head. It was completely overwhelming. Blinding almost.

///

“Supergirl!” Mon El yelled from behind her. He _did it_. He broke the bubble, and in his most impressive impression of a football quarterback, the man launches the syringe filled with green liquid towards reign.

It was almost like being thrown to the ground reminded her she was still in this. Maybe it was hearing Lena yell for Reigns attention. Maybe it was a lot of things, but the second Kara felt the ground on he back and the air rush back to her lungs, she felt brand new again.

As the syringe flew through the air, Kara had to wait for the perfect moment and pray Reign was too distracted by Lena. The second Reign figured out what was happening she could speed away, but Kara couldn’t get to ahead of herself. The kryptonite would take away her abilities too soon if she acted too quickly.

Everything slowed down. Kara watched the syringe make its way through the hair. She counted to five and started running as fast as she could. The syringe landed perfectly in her hand, but it felt like it was ripping her from the inside out. Kara could feel her blood boiling and muscled cramping. Her stomach felt like it was ripping its way out from her body.

It didn’t matter. She slammed the needle into the back of Reigns neck, pushing the liquid in w her thumb. As Kara falls to the floor, Reign lets out a glass shattering scream and takes off flying away in the night.

Through the intercoms, Winn was yelling in celebration,

“That was AWESOME, guys! Way to work!”


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay - heres my deal with this fic.

When i first started writing it, I was head over heals in love with the  _idea._ because of that i really didn't give much thought into the writing of it. this was a huge mistake.

Now i find myself at a crossroad because I want to restart this one. I have the whole thing outline, i just hate how I've written the actual context.

Thoughts? Ideas?

I'll probably make my decision in the next couple if days, regardless.

Thanks for hangin in there w me


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with me.

Ch 11. 

It wasn’t until Kara made eye contact with Mon El that her heart paused a beat. His face hard, staring at something on the ground behind her. He wasn’t one to look so sullen after a win.

Turning her head, Kara looked at the body laid behind them. James was unconscious on the ground, one leg twisted at a weird angle, helmet strewn a few feet away. She could feel her eyes water and jaw tighten, this was exactly why she hadn’t wanted James fighting with them.  

A chilled hand touched Kara’s wrists making her shiver. Looking behind her, the hero sees Lena looking at James with a fear only loved ones had. A quick X- ray look and she could see his femur was completely snapped in half and looking at how he was probably thrown about, he was knocked out with a future concussion.

“I’ll bring him back.” Mon El said, some how feeling the anger coming from Kara.

Lena watched the two aliens have a silent conversation before Mon El spoke up. The energy radiating off Kara was overwhelming. Her brows were furrowed, lips pressed into a tight line, eyes focused hard on James. Lena couldn’t quite understand why Kara was so mad. Her friend was _hurt_. Maybe this was one of the differences between Kara and Supergirl, but Lena could imagine that under the different personal, Kara just lost empathy. The legion took off, James over Mon El’s shoulder

“Lets go.” Kara huffed, turning to Lena, only to be met with forest green eyes filled with concern. “He’s fine.” Lena’s brows furrowed as she squeezed Kara’s wrist once more. Taking a deep breath, the hero’s eyes soften a bit. “I hope you don’t mind flying with me again.”

“I never have before.”

///

Kara took her time getting back. Lena appreciated the slower speed of travel, still getting used to the way of transport. Lena had flown with Kara before a few times, but wasn’t sure if one ever got used to flying so freely.

Kara’s arms were wrapped around her mid section while Lena clung to her neck, face slightly buried into the hero’s shoulder. It was a weird mixture of feelings for the Luthor. She knew she was secure- this couldn’t be any sort of hindrance to Kara seeing how strong she was, but the feeling of her legs dangling shot shivers down her spine.

It didn’t help when Kara swerved and spun for avoid a flock of birds coming their way, chuckling at the yelp coming from the woman she was holding. That was all it took for the tension of the night to lift for a moment.

“I really don’t want to go back.” Kara sighed. Lena doesn’t think she would have heard it if she hadn’t been so close.

“I know. There’s no rush.”

As the skyline came closer and closer, Kara slowed.

“What’s wrong?”

“A lot of things, Lena.”

“Why are you so upset with James?”

Kara just shook her head. Why were humans so stubborn? It made almost no sense.

“He was trying to help.” Another sigh escaped Kara. She shouldn’t be surprised that Lena was able to read her so well.

“He’s careless. Hard headed.” Kara bit out harshly. Lena could only hum back in response. “He shouldn’t have been there tonight. _I didn’t even know he was there_. The only thing he provided tonight was a hassle. For what? To feel useful? To feel better about himself? You’re both exhausting.”

“Excuse me?” Lena pushed herself away so she could look the hero in the eye.

“Please, Lena. You’re constantly putting yourself in danger. Whether its lying to all of us to trick your mom, telling me to let go of half a plane you’re _in_ , or shouting at Reign to distract her. It’s _exhausting_.”

“Please, tell me how you really feel.”

“I _feel_ like you two aren’t martyrs and should stop acting like it. I told James not to be guardian. I knew he was going to get hurt. I don’t care that he’s human. I care that he’s reckless. He’s not helping from a good place in his heart- he’s trying to prove something.”

“What makes you think so lowly of him? He means well.”

“He meant well when he took photos of Superman. When documenting was important. It’s infuriating.”

“Maybe he’s lost too. Maybe we all are. 

Kara looks at Lena deeply. That was a fair point- how can Kara judge anyone else while she was so confused herself. _Self righteous_. That’s what krypton was known for right? With a sigh, she grasped Lena closer again and flew to the DEO.

///

James was awake by the time they finally landed. Everyone had seemed to settle in around the med bay the photojournalist was in.

Wynn looked worse for ware- his skin paled, eyes watery, guilt lined his features. There was arguing around him making the situation look even more daunting through the glass wall Lena was watching from. Kara was talking to one of the Medics near by. _A broken femur_. That’s all Lena could catch before Kara was passing her and walking through the bay doors.

All arguing stopped instantly. Wynn never looked away from James, didn’t even glance Kara’s way. J’onn only raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, arms crossed and hugged tight against him. Alex’s feature were hard, eyes wide and sharp watching Kara closely as the hero stared at James. Mon El was the only one who looked about as neutral as one could be in this situation. Where J’onn seemed upset with everyone, Mon El seemed calm and collected.

Mon El wasn’t the same man Lena remembered, and that was hitting her hard in this moment. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks again- Mon El was back. She walks in behind Kara and can’t take her eyes off him. She hadn’t sat with her thoughts since they flew into the fight. He makes eye contact with her and brightens up almost instantly. It’s a weird reaction, Lena’s taken aback because it wasn’t one she was expecting to get from him- she had been the one to banish Daxemites after all. There wasn’t much time to dwell when Mon El is the first one to break the silence.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” He mumbled. “I should’ve… I should’ve done a better job looking out for you. Or made a better suite for this. _Something._ ”

“It’s not your fault Wynn.” James said. Wynn tried to argue, but he wasn’t relenting. “It wasn’t. it was mine. I shouldn’t have jumped in like that.”

“No you shouldn’t have.” Kara’s tone is cold and distant. “You should have known better from the beginning. Before tonight. The second the idea of becoming a vigilante came into your head. It should have ended there. You had tonight coming, James. Wynn did his job. And a _good_ job at that. He was helping the _team_.”

“Kara, I just-”

“No.” She spat taking a step closer making Alex come forward as well. “You don’t get to say you were trying to help. Every time you choose to fight like this, every time there is a sense of danger of yourself over others, you’re doing it to prove something to yourself. It’s not helping. It’s an ego boost. Look at where that got you.”

James had nothing to say.

What was there to say?

“Kara...” Both Lena and Mon El spoke at the same time, both looking at each other awkwardly, but only Lena getting the attention of the hero. “That’s enough- come outside.” With that everyone left the room except for Wynn.

“Kara can we talk.” Alex asked, except it definitely wasn’t a question. Kara grumbles something, but relents and follows Alex to a nearby desk, only glancing at Lena to make sure she was okay.

///

After some grumbles about paperwork, Lena agrees to sign more forms now that knows about Supergirl’s identity. Once the exchange is done with J’onn, she’s sort of left on her own to look around the large bullpen of the DEO.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Mon El says, sneaking up from behind her startling her a bit. “Sorry.” He laughs.

“I’m confused as to what you’re referring to as weird. The fact that I’m standing in an unknown US government facility, or that you’re standing in front of me. On Earth. I have to say- the latter is far more _weird._ ” Mon El chuckles.  

“Fair enough.” He sort of looks at his feet while he shuffles them. “I hadn’t realized back when you saved me on my parents ship that you were as amazing as you are. I know better now. You’ve done a lot for me. I just want to thank you for that. 

Lena doesn’t really know what to say or how to respond. The last time she saw Mon El she had poisoned him and his people. Nothing he was saying added up.

“Don’t worry- you’ll get it one day. I promise.” And he’s gone. Lena wasn’t entirely sure how to react. Obviously there was knowledge she was lacking, or she wouldn’t be so confused.

So, she let it go. What else could she do? With Reign wreaking havoc they way she was and still loose somewhere, there was no time to dwell. Mon-El was on their side. Mon-El was a good guy. Did it matter why he was back? She supposed not, nor right now at least. 

A hand rested gently on her shoulder, startling her slightly,

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kara said, her voice low and soft, fatigue on the features of her face. “Figured there really isn’t much we can do here to night. I can take you home if you want.” Lena nods, letting herself be led to the balcony. 

The soar home is interesting. There isn’t any haste or pressure of having to be somewhere. Lena felt Kara slightly clumsy as she drifted past buildings, if she got motion sickness, surely she was about to find out. It never came as Kara gently placed them down, reaching Lena’s apartment.

“Long day, huh?” Kara asks.

“There’s always another one tomorrow, Supergirl.” It makes the blonde laugh, which is nice to hear. Lena feels about ready to pass out and Kara looks it. It’s another situation that Lena isn’t sure what to do with. How do you end a day like this? 

“Lena?” The Luthor nods, “I want to… talk more. About me.” Lena just hums and smiles. “Thank you.” With that, Kara takes off.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 12

 

Lena definitely didn’t sleep. Which wasn’t a new occurrence for her, but it didn’t make the action of being awake any less annoying.

When she first arrived at LCorp, the security team led you in through the back to avoid the media frenzy in front. Later she would make a speech, but for now she wanted to see the damage to her office. She hadn’t seen the aftermath yet, but knew there would be chaos she’d be walking into. Alex has described the scene as a tornado in only her office.

As the elevator doors open, she noticed Jessie’s desk was slightly askew, but more worrisome, unoccupied. Jesse was normally there earlier than Lena was, making sure everything was in place and ready to go for the Luther’s arrival.

Whipping out her phone Lena decided to call her secretary. At first it went straight to voicemail, but after a second call she heard a ring coming from her office. Her door had always been somewhat heavy to move, but in this moment, it seemed heavier than ever before. And she pushed it in, Jess seemed startled out of some sort of thought looking back at Lena with a tint of fear.

“It’s just me.” The Luthor offered calmly, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“So sorry, Ms. Luthor. I was just...” she paused for a second and glanced out the balcony doors, “preparing for you to come in today.”

Then it was Lenas turn to look around. Astoundingly, her entire office was completely cleaned. Nothing out of place. If she hadn’t known better, Lena would have thought nothing happened.

“Are you okay?”

“I... am fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“They said you fell off the balcony.” Lena nodded her head. “I feel like I should tell you what happened.”

_

Not a lot of people actually knew what Alex’s job was. To be fair, she didn’t really know a lot of people outside her close group of friends. Anyone they met in passing just thought her an FBI agent. It was an easy enough excuse. Having the experience she does, being able to assess and defend, people fairly consistently seeing her after supergirl incidences.

Sam was one of those people. They’d hung out a couple times with the gang. Holiday parties and stuff. Sam was also very aware of how everyone in their friend group was aquanted with Supergirl. Lena couldn’t let her step in at LCorp without warning that Supergirl May or may not stop by.

They were friends. All of them. And sure. There was slight flirting. Especially after Barry’s wedding. Sleeping with Sarah really sparked something in Alex. She could have fun and not feel guilty, right? Sam was fun. And light. And smart. And _attractive_.

They weren’t that close though. They hadn’t really had deep one on ones, or shared personal things or secrets. In fact- Sam always seemed at ease. Never overly stressed, never worried. Not unless it came to ruby and parenting, but that was natural.

So when Sam dropped by with ruby, she was surprised by how stressed the brunette was even after offering to watch Ruby. It was actually a little worrisome.

“Ruby,” Alex threw a TV remote toward the girl. “Watch some tv for a sec, I’m just gonna chat with your mom before she leaves.”

Once ruby settles on the couch, engrossed in whatever show she’s found, Alex hobbles closer to Sam by the kitchen counter.

“How’s the leg?” Sam asked with a slight laugh.

“It’s not nice to laugh at a cripple.” Alex deadpans, but it makes Sam laugh even harder. Alex sort of bumps her with her shoulder, “Whats up with you? I can feel your offness.”

There’s a really long silence. Sam seemed lost in thought staring at a pair of salt and pepper shakers in front of them. Her brows were in a tense furrow and her eyes seemed to go back and forth from tearing up.

“Sam….”

“You’re just going to think I’m crazy.” She whispered so low Alex thought she imagined it, “I think I’m crazy.”

“You’re not. I won’t, I promise. There’s enough crazy in my life. I know how to tell it apart now.” Alex tries to joke, but it doesn’t help the situation.

“Alex… I think…” Sam took a deep breath, letting the air release in a heavy sigh. “Something is wrong. I can’t… place what. I don’t feel sick, but I’ll wake up drenched in sweat without any memory of anything.”

“Sam, that could be a nightmare.”

“It’s not. I’m, like, completely blacking out. Full parts of my days are gone. Hours. Weeks. I don’t know, Alex. I’m just scared.” Sam looked like she wanted to cry. Alex was ready to be there for her, ready to help however she could. A loud ring interrupted the silence of the room, “Shit its Lena. I have to go.”

“We’re going to talk about this late, Sam.”

With a curt nod, Sam turned and left. Not a sign of fear left on her features.

-

“I lied.” Jess states.

“I’m not surprised.”

“ _To the FBI_ , Ms. Luthor.” Jess stressed.

“I _know_. We’ve discussed it in the past. Sometimes the ‘ _authority’_ isn’t in a Luthor’s favor -“

“I thought you were _dead_ , Lena.” It’s a statement that actually rocks the Luthor to her core. “It was just a lot. Agent Danvers was the one who found me and told me you weren’t dead.”

“I see.” Lena takes a tentative step closer to the younger girl. not really sure what to do in a moment like this. Awkwardly, she rubs Jess’s shoulder, but soon realizes how unsatisfactory that feels, bringing Jess into a tight hug. It’s returned immediately and a boundary that had been blurred for a long time was crossed.

So many late nights spent with one another. Jess knew every inch of Lena’s personality. Years spent studying the CEO just to know what she needed when. It was early on that Lena knew Jess was her match. The woman never wanted to leave early. Never complained about the nuttiness of the job. Even insubordinate at times. The first time Lena told Jess to take a day off, Jess refused. Lena wouldn’t hear any of it and told her it was her only choice, only to find Jess sitting at her desk outside the CEOs office the next morning. She remembers the day she was dragging slightly, only slightly - a quick stare into space, or slight neck tension, no one would have noticed. Yet, Jess comes walking in with soup and tea saying,

 _“This is Grandma Woo’s sure fire cure to anything.”_ And she walked away.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor. I don’t mean to be emotional.”

“Stop. Don’t apologize for caring.” Lena leads them to the office couch, “Tell me what happened.”

“I told Agent Danvers that Edge was incredibly disgruntled and bombarded the office with two of his bodyguard. They held me down against my will. Edge went in a shot you off the balcony. I don’t know what happened after that. I came to and everything was a mess, you were gone, and Edge was-“

“Dead.” Lena deadpanned. “What really happened?”

“Mr. Luthor it happened incredibly fast.” Jess sighed. “I’m not even entirely sure what I saw.”

“That’s okay, just walk me through it.”

“Edge and his men came in. They did in fact hold me against my will. Maybe a minute or so passed after Edge went into your office. It felt like forever, and the elevator came up.” The woman shook her head, trying to clear her racing thoughts. “They had been threatening me. I could feel the gun against my head. I really thought I was going to die.” Jess sighed, “The elevator came up and Sam was there.”

Sam was there? Lena hadn’t been aware of that. To be frank she wasn’t even sure why Sam was coming to see her at all. There had been so little communication between them, it was really unsettling. Lena figured the brunette was mad at her for whatever reason because Sam was still getting everything for work done, quickly even, they just weren’t talking.

“She looked at me and I closed my eyes for a second. _A second_ , Lena. When I opened them again, Sam was gone and the guys were dead. But I _heard_ the gun shots. The fact that _I_ was still alive was startling. I ran to your office. You were gone. Edge was lying on the ground - “ Her voice hitched, “His head was at such an awkward angle, I just knew he was… dead. And Sam was just standing there. Looking out the balcony. It was… _weird,_ Lena. I tried to get her attention, but for a second she seemed unresponsive. Finally she looked at me her eyes seemed to flicker back to reality and then she just passed out.” Jess released a staggered breath, “It only took a couple minutes for the FBI to show up. I met them at the elevator. When we went back into your office, Sam was gone.”

“Gone?”

“Literally.”

“What made you keep that from Agent Danvers?”

“With all due respect, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias is _also_ my boss. And a good person. This was… different. This felt like a _Luthor_ dealings.” Lena just laughed. it did indeed sound like something the Luthor’s would handle quietly.

“Thank you for telling me.” Lena looked around, “And for the clean office. Take the day off, Jess. You’ve done enough.”

“Absolutely not. You have a meeting with the board, and need to make a public statement on all the happenings of everything. I’m not leaving.”

_Well, at least someone cared._

_-_

After a day of walking a teenager through how to handle bullies at school, it was safe to say Alex was incredibly happy she wasn’t back in middle school. Explaining to a kid the ways of life and communication was a hardship within itself, making a kid understand these things pass was also useless.

_“Be heard, and be respectful. Bullies don’t want to listen. They don’t want to listen or compromise, they just want to hurt peoples feelings. Don’t let them. What they say doesn’t actually matter. You know the truth.”_

There was the lesson of the day whilst trying not to get ice cream on themselves. Ruby seemed to take it in.

_BUZZZZZZ_

Alex winced at the noise hoping it wouldn’t wake Ruby. She had crashed the second they made it back to Alex’s.

Alex let Sam in and watched her finish whatever conversation she was having on her cell. Sam didn’t seem frantic or stressed, but maybe slightly annoyed. As the conversation ended, Sam rubbed her brow and took a moment for herself. Alex poured her a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

“Rough day at work?” Sam laughed, making Alex feel somewhat better going into the conversation they were about to have.

“L Corp is always rough. Lots of men who don’t want to listen. It’s a wonder Lena’s made it so far.”

“You and Lena are both incredibly women. I’m not surprised.” Alex sighs, “How are you feeling?”

“Okay. Tired.” Sam’s quiet after that. There’s a shift as her brow furrows and her shoulders slouch, “I’m scared to sleep. I don’t want to lose any more time.”

“You keep saying you’re losing time.” Sam nods.

“Hours of my days gone. At first I thought I was dozing off or something, but now. I’m just not sure anymore.”

Alex took a deep breath, reaching her hand out to hold Sam’s. There were so many reason someone could be blacking out.

“Well if you can ever spare a minute, come see me at work. We’ll figure this out.”

“How?”

Alex smiled,

“I have secrets too.”

-

“Mr. Olsen.”

Really the last thing James wanted to hear was Cat Grants voice. His leg was a mess, his ego was in shreds, and his days as the Guardian were coming to an end. All he wanted to do was rest, and yet,

“I’ve heard about your accident.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant. I may have to take off for a while.”

“I figured. Have you seen Supergirl? Her fight with that Reign character was atrociously messy. That Guardian. They say his leg almost got ripped right off.” Cat scoffed. “Ego’s. Thats all that fills the minds of men. Their actions, their beings. Now we have no coverage of the ordeal bc you went and banged your toe. What happened to respectable historians? People who wanted to document history so our future knew where they came from?”

James didn’t really know how to respond. His entire life all he wanted to do was take photos. Tell others story. Spread hope and love. When Superman started showing up in papers, he was determined to get a photo. Out of his mind focused on telling the story of the one being that would bring back the inspiration that this earth needed.

Jimmy couldn’t remember when it changed for him. Went it become about saving rather than documenting. Feeling included rather than being included. Be a _Historian_.

“All about the _EGO_ , James. The boys that run this rule need to _grow up._ ”


End file.
